Seven Minutes In Heaven With Finnick Odair
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: AU. They all sat in a circle, watching as the bottle spun and spun around. Who did it choose? It chose the boy with the sea-green eyes and the girl who sat across from him. Could this simple game lead to much more?


**Seven Minutes In Heaven With Finnick Odair**

**OnexShot**

We all sit in a circle. It's just Peeta, Gale, Glimmer, Annie, Finnick, Rue, Marvel, Johanna, a few other people and me. We're in silence. Some are either smirking, giggling or making jokes. Who's in the dark closet right now? Well, the empty bottle landed on both Cato and Clove.

The timer is almost down to strike the center. Their seven minutes of heaven is almost up. For a while now, everyone has been teasing Cato and Clove. A reason? Everyone thinks they're perfect for each other since they're so close and they share the same interest. I have to admit it. I also think they look cute together.

My boyfriend, Peeta is sitting next to Gale, whispering into his ear. Gale smiles and whispers something back, and the two burst out laughing. I can't help but smile. Who doesn't love their laughs?

The clock sounds throughout the small room. Johanna stands up and walks toward the closet door. "Time's up, lovebirds," she says, smirking as she knocks on the door. She takes a step back and we all see a Clove with smeared lipstick and slightly messy hair. She straightens her hair by running her fingers through it. But before she does that, she takes off the blindfold and hands it to Johanna.

After Clove comes Cato, smirking. On his lips is a print of lips. I hold in my laughter as he sits down next to Peeta and Gale. "Cato, you have a print on you," says Gale. Cato reaches for his cheek and wipes it. He retracts his hand and looks at it. His eyes go wide and he blushes.

"Cato," says Peeta. He leans in and whispers something into Cato's ear. At this, Cato smirks and turns his gaze to Clove, who is sitting next to me.

When Johanna settles herself next to Rue, who is currently sitting next to me, the game starts again. Basically, Johanna is the leader of the game at the moment. Who can't control her personality? As grabs the bottle and places it in the center of the circle. She smirks and spins the bottle.

The bottle spins and spins. Who? The bottle stops spinning and lands on the boy with sea-green eyes. Finnick Odair. He smirks and stands up. "I'll spin it," he says. He leans in and spins the bottle. Everyone watches as it spins. Almost every girl is dying just to plant their lips on the –

"Katniss!" the whole room shouts.

What? I look at the bottle and I realize it's pointed at me. At me! How is this even possible? Peeta is going to kill me!

I look at Peeta, who seems to be lost in his own little world. He must be more shocked than I am. Suddenly, I'm lifted up by the arms. I look up to see Johanna and Clove smirking as they drag me until I'm on my feet. By the time I'm on my feet, they push me to Finnick, who catches me in his arms.

Wait… that's right! Wouldn't Annie be angry with him? Finnick and Annie are together, and Peeta and I are together. It makes sense. If we went in together, it'd be a total nightmare for our relationships.

I turn and face Johanna. "Johanna, why can't I go in with Peeta or Finnick with Annie? Peeta and I are dating, and Finnick is with Annie. You can't just put people who are in a relationship with someone else in a room together," I complain.

She smirks and darts her eyes past me to where Finnick is standing. "Sorry, Wild Kat, rules are rules, right?"

I turn and glare at him. I give one more look at Peeta, who looks at me with a smile. He nods his head for me to go… No, no, no, no, no! How can he _approve? _This is not happening! It can't be. It just can't.

"Let's go," says Finnick. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the closet. Just right before entering the dark, he puts a blindfold on me, and I hear Johanna set the timer. Great. Seven minutes. Seven minutes for him to do things to me. Seven minutes to kiss him. Seven minutes to whisper to him. Seven minutes to lecture him. Seven minutes to torture him.

I hear the door creek, a small slam and a click, indicating the door is locked. I sigh and raise my hands to pull off my blindfold, but Finnick's hands stop me from doing so.

"You're not allowed to do that, Kat. Now, just relax and let –"

Before he can finish his sentence, I kick him in the groin. I can hear his cries of pain. Suddenly, from the outside, I hear laughing. My eyes are closed, but I roll them.

"Kat, you were not supposed to do that. You were supposed to lean back while I did whatever I want," says Finnick.

"Are we really doing this?" I ask.

"Just relax; we're running out of time," he says. Before I can speak, I feel something slam onto my lips and an adrenaline rush through me. I deepen the kiss, but I immediately realize what I'm doing and pull back.

"This is wrong," I mutter.

I feel his body lean in close, his hot breath trickling on my neck. A shiver goes up my spine and I shudder. Somehow, I can feel his smirk. "But you liked it, right?" he whispers seductively. "It'd be a waste to use up all this time talking."

"I'd rather talk then make out with you."

"Kiss."

"Talk."

"Kiss."

"Talk."

"Kiss."

"Kiss."

Dammit!

I feel his lips plant hungry, yet gentle kisses on my neck. I keep my lips closed, preventing a moan from escaping. God, this feels so good. Peeta has never done this before. How can Finnick Odair's kisses feel so good? His lips travel up my neck and back onto my lips.

"Kat, we only have four minutes left," he whispers.

"How do you know?"

"I've been counting."

I smirk and snag my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my body and I feel his lips back onto mine. We both deepen the kiss, going deeper and deeper every second. His tongue travels in my mouth, discovering. I slightly moan.

He pulls back and says, "Kat, mind getting on your knees?"

I nod my head slightly, not really understanding the situation. I get on my knees, fiddling with my fingers. Suddenly, I hear a zipper sound and I finally realize what's happening.

I try to stand up, but Finnick keeps me on my knees by having his hands placed on my shoulders. "Finnick, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Please, Katniss," he mutters. "It's your fault you gave me this."

"What?" I say. How was it my fault? "Gave you what?"

"You'll find out soon," he says. "Katniss, please? For me?"

I sigh and reach my hand up. I'm about to do the inevitable until I hear a click and the sound of the door creaking open.

No!

Almost immediately, I take off the blindfold to see Finnick's private part in front of my eyes. I look up to see his shocked face. This was no act. I hear laughter and I turn to see everyone I was in the room with earlier, laughing.

I feel myself turn red. This can't be happening. Don't you see? Peeta should've came with me! Peeta Mellark, dammit I'm going to kill your little wimpy ass! It's Finnick's fault for saying "Rules are rules!"

This is what I get for playing Seven Minutes In Heaven with Finnick Odair. Wonderful, and a picture taken too.


End file.
